


King of the Harvest

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consentual Sex, Creepy Thranduil, F/M, Harvest Fic, Holloween Fic, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: I wrote the first draft of this fic 2weeks before this Holloween…..and here it is almost Xmas...sigh. Anyway here it is. It still needs more editing and will be explicit/dubious consent. This is a Holloween fic  I've had (the premise) on the shelf (elf on the shelf XD!) since last Holloween so be forewarned.
Relationships: Thranduil/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Hunted

Your breath sounds exhausted and labored as you flee on foot down the crumbling mountain side of Erebor. You can hear the orcs some distance behind you, barking at one another as they hunt to find you. Your racing mind is somewhat detached as you tumble and fall. Your torso and limbs become numb to the physical pain as the jagged rocks smash and slash at you on the way down.

By the time you slide all the way down to the foot of the mountain you take a quick moment to catch your breath. Your eyes scans the area until you spot the ruined City of Dale. You know you must keep it moving but your gut warns you to keep still.

It's quiet.

They're wacthing.

_'Idiots! I'm not so foolish to give up my position.'_

You stay put for a long time until you feel the time is right to move. You edge your way around massive boulders and broken stone. Hopefully with the cover of night-if you are stealthy enough, you can reach the city before dawn.

_'Damn, I don't have much time.'_

~ ~ ~

You scoff under your breath with a grin as you sneak into the city just a few minutes before daybreak. Creeping like a groveling, insignifigant worm is not beneath you to save your own life.

_'Fucking filth hates daylight. _ _They will be on my heels as soon as night falls but I'll be in the lake by then.'_

Still you need to make as much ground as you possibly can to keep the advantage. You push on with a cracked rib, torn skin, bruised muscles and aching feet.

_'I feel like shit. But, I'll be feelling much worse if they catch up to me.'_

You tramp your way through what used to be alleys and avenues, on your guard, prepared to defend yourself in case you run into any strangers. At last you end up on the south end of Dale. The lake is a scenery of life and hope. A invitation of safe passage to a better life of survival or possibly thrive with a partner and raise a family. A fantasy you dreamed about since you were a young girl. There's no time for daydreaming now while on the run for your life. You make one last effort to jog to the lake to drink as much water your belly can possibly hold. Then drag yourself back and hole up out of sight. A few hours of sleep is all you can risk before you continues yourr flight from the orcs.

~ Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first draft of this fic 2weeks before this Holloween…..and here it is almost Xmas...sigh. Anyway here it is. It still needs more editing and will be explicit/dubious consent. This is a Holloween fic I've had (the premise) on the shelf (elf on the shelf XD!) since last Holloween so be forewarned.


	2. Stuffed

On a half rotten log you drift into Lake Town. The lake men fish you out and lay you down on the boardwalk. After peddling for hours, you're utterly spent. The men call for help from the women folk.

"Lucky you didn't drown yourself lassie. What made you do a fool thing like that?"

"Orcs...chased me down the mountain...hide in Dale...jumped in the lake." You chuckled and coughed. You hear laughter as they hauled you up to take you to one of the mid-wives home.

"Aye. They won't be followin' nothin' into any body of water for a fact." The man grinned. "Inform the Master! Send out extra patrols! There's an orc threat! 

From the sound of it, these folks are very accommodating and vigilant. She should be safe in their care, for now. Besides, if they aren't, you have no more fight left in you anyways. You are out like a light before you even reached the house.

~ ~ ~

When you fanally wake up, you find yourself in a comfy bed and bathed from head to toe wearing a very lacey shift. You must've slept all day you figured looking out the window. Although you are still fatigued from your ordeal, somehow you manage to crawl out of bed to use the pot. You are alone.

_'Were is the mid-wife?' _You figure it out by the time you open the door. The noise of music, dancing and merrymaking explained everyone's whereabouts.

Someone notices you peaking your head out into the dining hall. It's the Bardsman who plucked you out of the water. He convinces you to come on in and join the feast. He wraps you up in a blanket and sits you down in front of a full spread of mouth watering food. Most of the dishes is fish or shellfish. They also had boar, rabbit and pheasant too. Not to mention the stews, breads and pastries. He passes you a plate and fork so you can start diggin' in. You waste no time loading up your plate with a sample of everything. You haven't seen a feast like this for many months.

After being lost and hunted for who knows how long couldn't refuse the bounty set before you. Making sure it's ok you look around and oddly enough no one paid you any mind.

Each dish is rich and and savory and creamy. You eat till your heart's content. Your belly is so damn full you can hardly waddle back to your room. The same midwife tends to your needs. She offers you a mug of mead but you turned it down. All that food is good enough to put you down for the night. The woman leaves the mug on the night stand so she can tuck you into bed.

"Night-night missy."

You don't like the way she called you 'missy'. She seemed miffed that you didn't want the drink. But you let it go. It's not like she knows your name anyway. You take a good stretch before snuggling into the pillows and quilts, in no time you are dead to the world.

~ ~ ~

For three days straight you eat morning noon and night. No one talks to you much less even notice you yet they keep a close damn side eye on you, watching your every move. Do they think you're gonna run off or something? Their hospitality is a bit excessive. Perhaps they want to make sure you pay them back somehow? Or maybe they're just looking out for you. Something ain't right. That's for sure. Whatever it is you will be ready for it.

When it is time for dinner the atmosphere feels very different. Everyone look a bit tense behind their fake smiles. This is going to be your last meal and you are out of here. There's a heated argument across the room with a few looks aimed your way. Yep it's time to go. You're not one to overstay your welcome.

"Is everything alright lass." That damn mid-wife startles you. You didn't notice how close she was standing next to you.

"I'm fine." Forcing a fake smile like everyone else, wanting her to give you some space.

The woman turns to walk away but stops to offer you some mead to wash down your meal. You can use a drink about now and it's free so why not. You accept it this time and go back to finishing up your plate.

You decide to turn in early tonight. That was a strong stout of ale. Bitter, ugh. Just as you stand up to you excuse yourself, you feel woozy. You take your time leaving the dinning hall because you didn't want to stumble or fall down. _'One mug of ale is not strong enough to have you fucked up like this.'_ You think to yourself._ 'I need to hurry up and get to my room.'_ You don't know what the hell is going on but you won't be here to find out because you will be long gone before dawn. ****<strike></strike>Swinging the door open you barely make it to the bed, flopping onto it, you pass out.


	3. Served

Slowly you come to. It is hard to open your eyes much less lifting up your head. When you try to rub your eyes with your hands you realize that you couldn't. Your head feels heavy like a dead weight as you try to lift it up off your collarbone.

'_What the hell was in that drink? I cant move!'_

Although you are still groggy, you start to groan, struggling against whatever is binding you.

"I gotta hurry up and get goin' and get away from these weird people..." You grumble to yourself. Finally you are able to crack an eye open. The line of sight sight can not be right. Blinking your vision in to clarity, you notice a warm breeze blowing all araound you, making it fucking impossible to open your eyes. The blood orange sunset of an autumn sky with blooms of indigo clouds racing overhead is the first thing you see. 

"Wh-what am I doing out here in this field?!" Your head is throbbing with a headache. Whipping it back and forth to see what is going on is making the pain intensify even more. Dead pumpkins and gourds lay rooted and rotten with withering vines . Why, on middle-earth are you out here?! Trying again to free yourself is of no use because the sudden truth hits hits you, you are tied and bound to a post!

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" You ask incredulously.

"It is not chile'." A voice from behind you answers. The old lady comes into your view with a serious look creased across her face.

"You! You fucking drugged me, you witch!" 

"Had to. Couldn't chance it you running off.

"Run off? From what, good hospitality?" Which was exactly what you were about to do. She must have picked up on it.

"Nope. From being our sacrifie to...him."

A sacrifice? To who...who are you talking about lady!

There is a being that rules these here woodlands out yonder who need to copulate with a virgin girl er' seven years. Once he spills his seed into your womb. His body will be remade something beautiful and come spring, his power will sprout and thrive in abundance till next harvest. Laketown will never know starvation never again.

You gape your mouth in horror. No! Seriously, you cannot do this to me! I've done you no harm!

"Better a stranger than one of our own daughters. I made that decision as soon as you washed into our docks. Had to go through some trouble to fatten you up, you was a frail lil' thang.

"You selfish, cuniving, cunting old BITCH!!

"Bold words for a girl roped up high on a scarecrows post! Let's see how bolden you is when he takes your little cunt!" The old woman shouts back with a twist smirk on her face. The hag stomps away back to the pier with the somber mob of townsfolk following behind her.

"Wait! Please! Anybody?! You can't leave me here like this! Somebody please help me! Please!!

"Try not to resist child and just go along with it so he won't kill you after." Another woman suggested. "My daughter was sacrifice seven years ago. She was allowed to meet with me briefly a few months later. She told me this and assured me that the Harvest King is not mistreating her. I'm so sorry this is happening to you" Without another word she hurries away leaving you hanging there all by yourself to be ravaged by some unholy fiend from the woods.

~ Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and late. But I made time to just do it. There is a bit of a southern drawl with the old woman. I was watching the movie "True Grit." So yeah, hope that works for ya'll XD!


	4. Spoiled

There's nothing else you can possibly do. Helplessly you hang there as dread creeps up your spine. Although, soon enough, instinct has you struggling to break free. It's bad enough this fear is paralyzing. The more you think about those foul orcs and that wretched woman the more your anger takes over. Your eyes dart about in search for the creature. You have enough sense to figure out that there's some time on your side to try and free yourself. Looking up at your wrists you stretch yourself as much as you can. Maybe if you can inch the ropes upwards until they can reach the top of the pole, you can push them off.

It's impossible. They tied you up tight. As hard as you try the ropes won't budge. "DAMMIT!" You wished you'd never waded into this fucking town. Should've drifted on by avoiding these ignorant strangers altogether and just simply drowned yourself. First being captured by orcs now you are sacrificed by humans. You've been delt the worst hand of luck. All you want to do is blame i yourself. But the fighter in you is not havin' any self pity right now.

You struggle, scream and kick until you slump down on the post from exhaustion. Suddenly the wind shifts. Despite the wind gusting on your sweaty skin, your eyes grow wide as you spot a slim form emerging from the forest beyond the field.

"No!" You groan as you watch the ominous specter marching straight toward you, trailing a eerie afterglow fading in it's wake. It is luminous. It is unnatural. A being belonging to a place of darkness and turmoil as he moves through the lifeless trees. Your mind can't help to wonder if that mirky place will be your tomb.

You shudder. Darkness blankets the skies above. Your eyes stings with tears as you realize this is it, death is drawing near. His dignified strides makes headway through the foiliage to claim the special offering given to him. The air becomes heavy and humid, stale with the smell of dead withering leaves, rotten dead wood and sodden moldy mud.

Before you he stands wearing a high crown of gnarled twisted branches riddled with dead red leaves and poison berries. It rises from behind his head of hair made of shimmering silk webbings. You catch your breath looking into the pale face lined with creeping vines rooted just beneath his skin or... are those veins? His eyes are a cold and piercing pale blue. A gaze you do not want to behold.

Your heart throbbs. Oddly enough he is ghastly yet his features are strikingly handsome. As he moves closer you can feel his emmense power humming off of him. Thin glowing wisps of his eternal light swirls unnaturally around the Harvest King.

He steps so very close to you. So close you can see the bloodshot whites of his eyes. Cringing you turn your head away from him as he breathes in your scent. You are trying not to acknowledge him or this situation or whatever it is. Shit, it is what it is. 

The King stop to glare at you then raises his hand. Two grass stained fingers beckons smoothly, forcing you against your will to look back upon his face. When you meet the Kings eyes for a second time you are drawn in, they were mesmerizing! An endless sky-blue soaring and heavenly. Cool crystalize orbs freezing you instantly with a will that feels so...unyielding.

A thin line of a smile touches his lips aa he begins to circle around you. Assessing as he stalks, checking, squeezing, grabbing then probing deep between your legs as he pleases.

"Stop it! Don't fucking touch me!" You blurt out resisting his cold touch. He grips your jaw applying pressure to silence you. A firm finger strays over your lips from one corner to the other. Your head moves from left to right so he can examine his little gift further. Satisfied, he unhands you. your eyes follow a bejeweled finger as it retreats back to his lips, commanding you to stay silent.

Then pulling out his shaft. He strokes it till it grows good and hard. He steps up very close and digs two fingers into your cunt, forcing them all the way in.

"Wait! Please!" You muster up as much courage as you can to make your plea as he begins to finger fuck you.

"This is a mistake. I'm not from here. Or...orcs chased me down here from the mountain. Those crazy fucks drugged and kidnapped me. I'm not a virgin! I've been used by orcs for months."

Your words struck the King in such a way you wanted to give yourself a pat on the back if you could. The look on his face was classic!

The Harvest King recoils, pulling his hand free from you-appalled that he was about to fuck a spoiled offering. He inhales your arousal from his fingers and sneers with disgust that he nearly mingle his seed second to a vile filthy creature.

"That wretch of a hag!" He glowers with disdain. She botched up his offering. "I need to mate!"

You want to say something to calm him down but nothing comes to mind. That power you felt before is radiating aganst your skin. He is livid.

"I need a virgin to help me sow new life. Now! Or I will wither away."

That was surprising to hear. "Do you mean you will die."

He flashed you an irritated look. "Yes."

But not before I kill them all for their treachery."

You could care less about that piss pot of a town the only one who should have it comin is that old bitch.

"It wasn't the whole town who duped you it was the hag. Who said it had to be a virgin anyway, her? Did she say that to save her own ass."

Thranduil thinks back and seems to recall. "She did. Decades ago. When she was lost in my woods."

"I'm sure there are more than a few young lasses in that shit hole who would love to run away with you for the asking. If I had my way, I'd string her fat ass up here and let her rot!"

The king smiled thinking you a saucy little thing. "Sounds like a perfect punishment for all the lives she have wrong. Later. Right now, tell me your name." You tell him.

"Do you care to save this poor soul and become my mate?"

"There will be no more sacrifices?"

"No more." He tilts his head in agreement

"Then...yes." 

The ropes begin to loosen. Slowly you are lowered to the ground and freed from your bonds. Your whole body aches as you stumble your way to him and accepts his hand. He pulls you close to his body. All your hurts and burdens begin to fade. His eyes watches as you sigh with relief. Time passes breifly. If he is waiting for something, it is because of you. Looking up at him to figure ouut what's the hold up, you find a inquisitive look on his face with a hint of impatience. He's waiting for you to make a move. Are you ready to let it all go and leave everything you know behind? Are you willing to step forward into the unkown with this so-called King? Why the hell not. Looking ahead look's slightly better than what you seen over your shoulder. It is your call. You save him, the town and, more importantly you saved yourself.

~ Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut insues next chapter :}


	5. Into the Woods

Walking through the field is not easy. You follow him as closely as you can but end up falling behind. It is hard to keep up. Pausing to catch your breath you watch how effortlessly he moves. His every step, skip or leap from here to there reminds you of a white tail deer. 

He waits at the edge of the wood and beckons for you. The treeline of the forest is very dark against the purpling-orange sky. It feels...dangerous, like a unnatural entity of itself warning you to keep out or be lost forever. Thinking it over again in your mind and coming to a realization that he needs you. More so than you need him. He don't pose as a threat...yet. There he is standing proud and pale, waiting, with that same curious look. He knows you are frightened yet he remains mute.

Reassurances are not offered nor any guarantees.

You let go, touching your hands to heart and surrender yourself to him. 

Picking you up roughly he leaps into a sprint. You cling tight to his neck. At first it's startling then it becomes dead quiet. It was like listening to time standing still except for the whooshing of his strides. More like very, very long jumps. He's jumping from tree to tree. Daring to peek from his neck, you can not see anything more than a vortex of green leaves. When he slows to a stop the golden threads of his hair flows through the air in slower motion as he settles you down.

Looking around everything is lush hunter green with golden glittery droplets everywhere. But you can't see past the deep black shadows. Even looking upward reveals no extra light. You grope to hold on to the Harvest King. He finds it amusing and holds you close.

"You have nothing to fear so long as you're with me."

"What if I fall behind, again."

He nods in a matter of fact kind of way then plucks three berries from his crown. The dried up fruit swells to ripeness in his hand. "Eat." 

You frown at them. "Why? What will they do."

Patiently he elaborate. "These elvenberries allows the host to see this realm as we elves do. It enhances all of your senses, grants you speed, strength, navigation and camouflage. And it also tethers you to me." He gives you the magical berries. "You want get lost or if you do I can find you."

You warily push the first berry in your mouth and bite. A burst of juiciness fills your mouth. The rich juice tastes like sweet aged wine. You quickly popped in the second berry. The way it gushes in your mouth is definately more than it appears to offer. You start to stagger a little bit.

"That is quite enough. Humans...how quick you become inebriated." He takes the third berry and eats it walking away and you instinctively, follow his lead.

~ Fin ~


End file.
